


Best Birthday Ever

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday, His parents are too cute, I Tried, I named John's Mom, Kid Fic, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is John Kennex's seventh birthday. Here's to you, you sweet boy! Have a happy memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Birthday Ever

“Dad!” Seven year old John Kennex thundered down the stairs of the house, ignoring the laughing admonitions of his mouth to “slow down” and threw himself into his father’s arms for a hug. His dad picked him up and swung him around, laughing and smiling all the while, before setting him back on his feet.

“I thought you had ta work today! How come you get to be home?” Edward Kennex ruffled his son’s unruly hair and picked him back up, hitching the small for his age seven year old on his hip as he went to greet his wife, Mary.

“Well, I just told my boss that today was a very special day and I had to spend it with a very special person.” John’s face morphed into a look of intense concentration as Edward leaned down to kiss his wife’s cheek hello.

“Wha’s special ‘bout today?” John finally asked as both of his parents stared at him in shock.

“Well it’s not every day that our son turns seven! I thought you’d want to celebrate!” John’s eyes went wide as he looked back and forth between his parents excitedly.

“Really, you took a whole day off work to spend with me for my birthday? Birthdays are the best!” John threw his arms around his father’s neck and hugged him as Mary smiled at her two favorite boys in the world.

“Okay, my handsome men, there’s a lot of things planned for today! So you better get going!” She shoved at them. “I packed you both a lunch, you go have fun together and I’ll have a special treat for when you get home!”  John squirmed out of his father’s arms and ran to hug his mother’s legs as she stroked his hair.

“You’re not coming with us mom?” She knelt down to speak eye to eye to little John.

“Not this time. Your dad has a “boys only” day planned. But I will be here when you get home, I promise. Go with your father and have fun.” She smiled at him as his scrawny arms came around her neck to hug her.

Mary waved her boys off with a bright smile and headed back into the house to get John’s special birthday dinner finished.

John and his dad started their special day with a fishing trip. Ed taught John how to fish and the two spent a pleasant morning talking, as much as a seven year old and his father could. Ed mostly listened happily as his son rambled on and on. Ed privately treasured the moments he was able t spend with John; they all knew that he worked too much.

After their packed lunch the two boys went to the batting cages and Ed threw underhanded, low pitches for John to bat at. After the second “home run worthy” hit, John decided he was bored and he wanted to go back to the house and spend the rest of the day with both his parents.

Mary welcomed her dirty, tired boys home with a secretive smile and ushered them both to the bathroom to shower and change their dirty clothes.

The happy little family of three curled up on the couch to watch John’s favorite movie, _The Avengers_ but before Loki managed to break out of his “cell” John was fast asleep tucked in between them. Mary smiled at her husband over the top of his dark hair.

“You two had an exciting day then?” She asked as she reached over to twine their fingers together. Ed smiled at the love of his life and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m glad that I was able to take the day. There’s some big stuff happening down at the precinct right now. I’m going to be gone a lot.” Mary squeezed his fingers in fear, her heart leaping into her throat as she looked down at her young son.

“You’ll be careful.” It was a statement, not a question. One that she’s brought up before.  Mary was a wonderful, strong woman but, she was not equipped to be a policeman’s widow with a young son.

“Always.”

John was treated to his favorite dinner when he awoke, fried chicken and mashed potatoes. His mom had even made him a cake and, before he blew out his candles and made a wish that wouldn’t come true for years to come, he declared it the best birthday ever.

As John grew up, he often thought back to that birthday and that wish. His wish on that fateful Saturday, June 07, 2014, was that one day he would find someone who looked at him the way his mom looked at his dad. As Dorian laughingly caught his eye from across the room, he couldn’t help but think that sometimes, birthday wished do come true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I came home from lunch and my mother in law was watching Almost Human on HULU.... four hours later I wrote up this silly little thing. The intense love and hero worship that John has for his father in the last episode....I had to write about it.
> 
> Anyone who knows me knows that, while I love it, I generally don't write kid fic or baby fic...it's a little tough for me. But I liked the way this turned out and wanted to share it with all of you.
> 
> Isn't seven year old John just the cutest thing ever???


End file.
